


Snickerbocker - Justin Gets A Puppy

by netlagd



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netlagd/pseuds/netlagd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><img/><br/>Justin gets a puppy - a bit of crack!fic with a dash of Mary Sue after a late night IM session with another QAF writer long ago</p>
<p>banner by such_a_steph</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snickerbocker - Justin Gets A Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Wait it’s crack!fic, shouldn’t that be a warning?  
> Timeline: Early season 4  
> Disclaimer: All characters and situations from _Queer As Folk_ are the property of Russell T. Davies, CowLip Productions, Tony Jonas Productions, Showtime Networks Inc. and others. No copyright infringement is intended.

“What the fuck...?” Brian nearly tripped over the large overstuffed dog bed as he entered the loft. “Justin, I know we had to sell all the furniture, but don’t you think a dog bed is a bit ridiculous? Couldn’t you have found a stupid bean-bag chair?” Brian shuddered -- like he’d ever deign to sit in a bean-bag chair. However, it could come in handy for when Gus visited.

 

Justin looked up from ledge of the window sill where he’d been sketching. Without furniture and window treatments, the loft provided really great light. “That’s Snickerbocker’s.”

“What the fuck’s a Snickerbocker?”

“He’s the greyhound I adopted.”

“What?!”

“I was down at the mall and there were a bunch of folks with Greyhounds talking to folks about Greyhound adoption.”

“And what, you decided we needed a dog?”

Justin looked into Brian’s eyes, unshed tears making them bluer than blue. “Jesus Brian, there’s like 35,000 of these dogs every year that need homes. Only about 18,000 get adopted. The rest are... are...,” his voice hitched. “The rest are put down. I couldn’t let them do that to Snickerbocker.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake!” Brian crossed and pulled Justin into his arms. “Come away from the window. Your allergies are acting up.” He led Justin to the futon and lay down with him. “So where is this Snicker-doodle?”

Justin sniffled and tentative smile cracked his lips, “Snickerbocker, and he’s sleeping. That’s what they do -- they sleep like 18 to 20 hours a day.”

“Where’s he sleeping? Obviously not on his bed.”

“He’s sleeping on our bed.” Brian was distracted by Justin unbuttoning his shirt and trailing kisses down his chest, so he didn’t comprehend what Justin was saying at first.

“Our bed?!” Justin was unbuttoning his jeans now. Brian was lulled by desire, but his brain surfaced. 

“Justin...” He shook the younger man by his shoulder. 

Justin continued his undressing of Brian.

“Justin!” 

Brian’s voice finally infiltrated the haze of desire. Justin looked up, Brian’s cock in his hand. “Hmm?”

“Justin, I’m not having _your_ dog sleeping on our bed! I don’t want dog hair all over my new duvet!”

Justin toyed with the end of Brian’s cock absent-mindedly. “Actually, Greyhounds don’t shed a lot. That’s why they’re good for people with allergies. They don’t have an undercoat.” His forehead creased. “But that means that we have to have a coat for him for the winter, oh yeah, and a rain coat. The group I adopted him from Steel City Greyhounds - http://www.steelcitygreyhounds.org - said they can be somewhat prissy about going out in the rain.”

Brian rubbed the bridge of his nose. “What the fuck are you talking about? -- and what’s with the http:// shit?”

“Snickerbocker needs a coat, well two coats, and maybe a cool coat, I guess that’s three. Oh, the http:// is the website for the group I adopted him from - you know if some out there wants to adopt a greyhound, they can go to the website and find out how.”

“’out there?’ What the fuck...? Never mind, just get the dog off our bed.”

Justin shrugged, and dropping Brian’s cock moved to the bedroom to get the dog off the bed.

Brian waited on the futon for Justin to return, but after five minutes, he gave up and moved up the stairs.

Justin was transfixed watching the dog. The dog was on his back, legs in the air, tail curled between his legs, eyes closed, dead asleep. Justin had this sappy smile on his face.

“Are you going to finish what you started?”

“Shhhhh... he’s cockroaching!” Justin said it kind of breathlessly.

“Who gives a fuck. Get him off the bed, and get back to this cock.”

“Brian, you’ll wake him up.” Justin led Brian back down the stairs to the empty loft and the futon. He settled the older man on his back and looked at Brian’s magnificent cock that pointed up and away from his body. “Now you’re cockroaching!” he said gleefully.

“I want nothing to do with cockroaches! Go up and get the damned dog off the bed and come back and service this cock!”

Justin reluctantly went back up the stairs to wake the sleeping dog. He gently shook the dog who blinked his big brown eyes at Justin.

“C’mon Snickers, Brian says you have to get off the bed.”

The dog rolled to his side and braced his legs to raise from the bed. Once off the bed he stood, leaning forward then back on his legs in a long stretch. Next he started a shake at his head that carried the length of his body ending at the tip of his tail. Once finished, he loped down the stairs. Seeing Brian on the futon, he decided to investigate. He sniffed at Brian’s bare feet, then moved up the still jeans-covered legs to the exposed and erect cock.

Brian felt something wet and cold -- and definitely not Justin -- touch his cock. His eyes flew open, “Get the fuck away!”

The loud command from Brian sent the dog skittering across the hardwoods to the opposite side of the loft. Snickerbocker now stood quivering with his tail between his legs, a quiet whimper hovering on his lips.

“Brian! I can’t believe you’d be so mean! He was just curious.”

“You’re the only person I want curious when it comes to my cock.”

Justin smiled. “Oh Brian! That’s so sweet! I love you, too.” But instead of joining Brian on the futon and resuming his attention to Brian’s cock, Justin turned and went to Snickerbocker.

Kneeling down beside the dog, he folded Snickerbocker in his arms, gently petting and kissing the short, soft fur. “It’s okay.” He quietly led Snickerbock to his dog bed and settled the dog before returning to Brian.

“You’re going to wash your hands, mouth and brush you’re teeth, right?”

“What are you afraid of? Dog germs?” Justin started to lay next to Brian, but saw he was serious. Sighing, he hoisted himself up and strode over to the bathroom. When he came out, Brian was patting and brushing the cover on their bed.

“Fucking doghair!”

Justin noticed that Brian’s jeans were back to being buttoned and his erection was flagging. _Well, shit!_

“Brian, leave it alone.” Justin tugged on his arm. Once Brian let go, Justin folded the bed cover, removing it from the bed. “I’ll take it to the dry cleaners in the morning.”

“We can’t afford the dry cleaners.”

“Then I’ll take it to my mom’s. She has one of those at home dry cleaning kits that works in the dryer.”

Mollified for the moment, Brian relented.

Justin moved to the bed and pulled Brian down with him. Before the older man could protest, he stripped Brian of his shirt and jeans. “Now where were we?”


End file.
